dude! wait
by madz.uk
Summary: Don't know how to make a summery but err... Can use just give constructive criticism and what else I could do even so I think its going to be about a girl who unexpected
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **__** First story hope you guys like it and are nice with the reviews.**_

Disclaimer: Its kind of obvious by now that I dont own naruto and ...anything else ?

* * *

Bright light coming from the windows dancing on the bed, highlighting the deep red stained carpets and sheets. The small shadow of the bodies hand on the right side of the body. The room was a fancy apartment. However the rotting aroma that filled the room dosen't make it seem. The night stand beside the bed a clock read 4:50 am

Next day.

"Ms kane long time no see, how has it been". No answer was heard from the cell. The said women was lying on the provided bed. Arms behind her head facing torwards the ceilling. She was weaing a black bat winged jacket that went up to her knees. And a hood over her head. Her jeans were dark blue skinney jeans and knee high converses. Her eyes closed. She looked as though she was asleep however she was wide awake. The man looked at her waiting for her to answer but still no reply."you know kane you get out here easy if only you can solve a something for me. Knowing you street cred this won't be difficult for you to solve". The man had tried numereous times that day had come to ask for her help but to no avail he was left unansward each time.

The man head chief of police had arrested kane a girl thats only 15 and already has a record of trouble making inschool or out. This time when it was not actually her and she refuses to do a statement or even say anything at all to the police. Everytime she would do something she would noy lie but take the punishment but even after all this time they still do not believe her word.

"Lala lalala lalala lala lala lalalal lalalalalal hush dont speak when spit your venom I hate your his and praech about your need.

The song was gentle and was heard out from the pocket of the girls jeans. She lifted her arms and picked the phone out of her pocket. She placed to her ears. "Hey kane, it jas been a really long time since we have spoken but how much more longer till you have finished your studies so you can come to japan. It has been to long. well?." Kane then replied "Ill be back soon and any way they have probably forgotten me but by this week. Okay bye".

But before she could put the phone away the same officer took her phone and said " since you are not going to testify we are going to hold you in your cell for a month or untill we get a parent or guardian that has juristriction over you to settle the matters."wait what a month!., but isn't it normally suppose to be for only a couple of days!" the man looked at her finally responding to him."Well we have had enough and your not co operatting with so we a re keeping you here untill further notice". The man was just about to leave when with an exaturated sigh and said"Fine I'll do it, then can I go". The man looked relived she was testifying and said "You unusally desprete to leave , well if you wan't I have that propersition from earlier that you juat solve it and then you won't have to come back. How about that". The girl looked down for a minute then replied "okay then but will I be ablw to leave the country still gor a bit?". The man looked confused" yes but you still need to fill a few papers before you go. Also the fact that you are going abroad soon I expect you have agreed to my request". The girl nodded. The man opened the cell and guided her torwards his office.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Im back and plsase review as I have succefully started this story I think.?

Kanes POV

We arribed to the chiefs office to discuss something, not sure what but it better not take long because I haven't got time to sat down and he looked at me then brought my folder on to his desk."Do you know what I have here?"

Me:yeah my folder, so?

Him: well it is not just that. It is also gives me the idea that you are a smart kid and I am pretty sure you did not start the fight as you said before but we will deal with that later but as of now you have gotten to many compliants here and you need to make up for them.

Me:And that is ?

Him:Its simple isn't it.

He opens up another folder and shows some unsolved recently open case. Also from your files I can tell that you are a tough nut to crack but you did exceptionallu well with all those offences you pulled and I am 100 percent sure that yoi coild have pulled all of those of without anyone knowing .

Me: and what gave you that idea?

Him: your school tutor , your guardian and you coild make a very good lawyer of you tried I here.

Me: wow they can't leep but whats with this case.

Him:I want you to solve this case and you could leave no questions asked and I will help you file aa bit .

He gave me a smile hoping I would agree, hardly but I cannot stay here forever.

Me:best get this over with then innit.

Him: I 'm glad you agree.

He handed me some folders and said me to solve this case and if I needed any back up, me to call him.

I arrived home and sat down. Better get started. Sooner I start the sooner I finish.

All the files he gave me were about someguy who died and the case was opened In JAPAN?!. Hey I get to take work with what suprise. I can see plaine tickets to japan. And to find aomewhere called the hidden village. What a strange name. For a village name...Wait I am in england why is thier a case about japan here? Actually I don't care. I just want to go to sleep.


End file.
